


You can’t die. Please don’t die.  I’m not losing you again.

by flightlessfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessfanfic/pseuds/flightlessfanfic





	You can’t die. Please don’t die.  I’m not losing you again.

You were a saviour, and a good one at that. It had taken you months to convince Negan to let you join his team of soldiers, but it was well worth the wait. You had proved yourself again and again in combat training against men and women who were far stronger than you, and even then Negan refused. But that didn't matter anymore. You were a saviour now, even allowed to lead your own team. While worried, you could sense Negan was proud of you, his best girl (above even Lucille) taking charge and 'getting shit done', as he would say.  
Today was a big day. It was the first time you'd be leading the group to Alexandria, while Negan dealt with Gregory at the Hilltop. That scumbag had been lying to us again, and Negan was intent is finding out why. You were surprised when he asked you to take charge, albeit grateful. This was your chance to finally prove to him once and for all you belonged as a saviour. Today just had to go perfectly.  
You whistled slowly, stepping out of the truck and sauntering over to the Alexandria gate. If only Negan could see you now, you were sure he'd be finding it hard to keep his hands off of you. You banged on the gate loudly, eyeing the man on the post above you.  
"Are you gonna open this gate for me or not? I'm not the most patient person in the world." You were grinning though, confident in yourself and ready to taunt Rick to all hell. Poor dude, but it had to be done. You just hoped Carl wasn't around to see it, you can only imagine how frustrating that could be; to see your own father reduced to nothing, bossed around by some people with bigger guns. As well as the guns they'd stolen from Alexandria itself. Sucks.  
The gate swung open in front of you, and Rick stepped forward to greet you.  
"Hey, y/n. No Negan today?" Rick seemed on edge, eyeing the men behind you, likely looking for the big man himself.  
"Afraid not, Ricky. Just me today, although I'd feel pretty lucky if I were you. You know how he can be when the gate isn't open and ready for him." You tilted your head at the man and gave a small smile, the gestured to the pile of items in front of you against the wall. "Now, is this all for us? My my you have been busy. Feeling generous today are we?" Rick sighed and waved his hand at the things.  
"Just take it. I'm sure your men can handle it?" You raised your eyebrows, turning your head to shout to your men.  
"You heard him. Load this shit up!". You saw a woman out of the corner of your eye walk towards you, only to be pulled roughly back by a man stood beside her.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing, dragging a woman around?" You turned to face Rick. "You let this shit slide here? No wonder Negan has it out for you, jesus."  
The man and woman continued to wrestle, ignoring your call, only annoying you further. You made towards the two, calling out again. "Dude! Get your hands off of-" You didn't get to finish your sentence as the woman broke free, turning towards you and holding out her arm. Then, a sharp pain in your abdomen and a loud bang echoing through your head.  
"What the shit?" You fell to your knees, hands going to your stomach. Blood, lots of blood. "That bitch shot me."  
There was running, then, people from both communities, if the Sanctuary could be called a community, rushing to draw their weapons and protect their people. Even with your sight going dark and blurry you saw the figure of Simon running towards you, shouting at you to stay awake. Your head hit the ground roughly as you felt a hand, presumably Simon's, pressing hard against the wound. Losing consciousness, your only thought was of Negan and how he would react to this.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You woke up to a stabbing pain in the stomach and a pounding in your head. Your eyes felt heavy and there was a weight across your hand. You blinked slowly, trying to overcome the disorientation you were feeling, and turned your head slightly to the right, instantly seeing Negan. He hadn't realised you were awake now, mumbling to himself with your hand between his two, pressed against his lips. "You can't die. Please don't die. Please, baby, I can't do this without you. Fuck, please."  
You moved your hand from Negan's to cup his cheek, his eyes instantly flitting to yours. Relief washed over his face as he pulled his chair closer to the bed, leaning his head into your touch.  
"Oh, thank fucking god. You can't do this shit to me, my old heart can't take it." Negan's words were rushed, as if he'd been mulling over them for days.  
"Wait, how long was I out?" My voice was croaky and my throat felt scratchy, obviously out of practice.  
"A little under a week. That girl really did a number on you darlin, with a homemade bullet and all. I wanna know where the fuck she got that gun and why the fuck she thought she'd get away with hurtin you." Negan didn't seem mad, which was a plus. My biggest worry right now wasn't my health but the possibility that he'd take me off the Saviours.  
"I'm so sorry, Negan. I wasn't thinking. I just saw a guy man-handling this girl and not even Rick seemed to care, I couldn't just stand by. I know it was stupid, they hate us for gods sake." You had worked yourself into a frenzy, panic filling you at the thought of Negan being angry with you. Of course he would be, you'd walked straight to a woman who wanted to kill you. God, that man was probably just trying to stop her. You felt like an idiot.  
"Hey, hey, baby it's okay. You were just tryin to do the right thing, I get that. I would've done the same. Calm down for me, yeah?" Negan put one hand over mine, the other going to stroke a thumb over my cheek, rendering me speechless.  
"Wait, you aren't mad?" I looked up at him, not believing what I was hearing.  
"No, darlin, I ain't mad. At that fuckin woman, sure, she almost took you away from me before I was damn good and ready to say goodbye to you. Not that I think that'll ever happen, you know you're it for me. But not at you, baby, this ain't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm not losing you again, not after last time. It almost killed me then, but it certainly would now." You were sure you'd never loved him this much, not before the world went to shit and not even when he'd finally found you a year after.  
"God, I love you." You'd never meant it more than you did in that moment, looking into Negan's teary eyes with your hands in his vice grip, like he never wanted to let you go again.  
"You have no idea how much I love you, darlin. No fuckin idea. Nothing else even comes close to you." Negan sighed deeply, sitting back in his chair but keeping your hands in his. He could never find the words to describe how much you meant to him, but he hoped you understood all the same.


End file.
